


Toything

by Sambucivox



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambucivox/pseuds/Sambucivox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi ponders and compares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toything

They treated her like a doll

The twins dressed her up like a barbie.

Hani held unto her plushie side with all his will.

In Mori's arms she felt like a baby.

Tamaki treated her as if she was made of porcelain.

Kyouya was the master puppeter.

_________________________________________________________________

Their ways of touching her were different as well

The twins would lift her clothes to see what lied beneath.

Hani stroke and squeezed her softer parts.

Mori rocked her through the night.

Tamaki was so scared of breaking her that he used feathers and petals instead of his hands.

Kyouya tied the appropiate strings and made her touch him instead.


End file.
